Disappear
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: COMPLETE The Baudelaires and Quagmires are now living with Count Olaf together,but what happens when Count Olaf disappears? VioletQuigley KlausIsadora R and R! AU
1. Intro

Hi, well, this is my first story, so I hope that you guys like it, but don't be afraid to flame, it helps me improve my writing. Well, enough yapping, enjoy!

Violet sighed as she looked out her window at the rain. Once again she was stuck in the prison that was supposidly called her home, Count Olafs house. She and her sibllings were once again living with Count Olaf, Violet didn't quite understand how he became her siblings and hers guardian again, but however it happened, they were now forced to live with Count Olaf, untill violet turned 18, of course. That was when Violet would be able to get her familys fortune and get away from Count Olaf for good, unless he is able to convince the court that he needs the money to "take care" of the baudelaires, but that hadn't happened yet, thank goodness.

Violet could only think of one good thing about living with Count Olaf, and that was the fact that they were also living with the Quagmires. Violet smiled at that thought. Quigley and her were officialy dating, although they're 'dates' were really just sitting out behind the house talking for hours at a time. But Violet didn't mind. She enjoyed just talking with Quigley. They would talk about what they're lives were like before they're parents died, what they would do with they're fortunes when they turned 18, and what they could do to make Count Olaf miserable.

Klaus and Isadora were also officaily dating, although they're dates were basically the same as Quigley and Violets, except they also talked about poetry and books.

Sunny didn't have a boyfriend, but she did keep busy by working in the kitchein, the only place Count Olaf never entered. She always cooked yucky food for Count Olaf and his troupe, but made delicious items for her siblings and friends.

Violet sighed again, she was still only 15, and 18 seemed so far away, leaving Count Olaf enough time to get the Baudelaire fortune. But she couldn't think about that now, she had to go help Sunny with dinner, before Count Olaf came home and put her to work vacumming or somthing.

Okay, I know that was short, but it is kind of a sample of the story, so if you like it and want me to continue, Review! if you hate it, Review! Im not a mind reader, no matter what people tell you.Thanks for reading this! Li Li


	2. Discovery

**Okay, heres the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last page, but I don't own anything by Lemony Snicket or Snicket himself(sob), I just add to his ideas. Okay, on with the story:**

Violet awoke to the bright sun shining in her eyes. She sighed and got up. She then got dressed and walked down stairs to the main room.

Violet stopped at the bottom and listened. "Odd" she thought. Normally she would hear the sound of Count Olafs troupe applauding at his horrible perfomance or laughing while they drank, but all she heard was silience. She was normally the first one up to start breakfest before Count Olaf demanded to be fed. She shrugged and continued on to the kitchein.

Once there, she pulled out eggs,bacon and milk for scrambled eggs and bacon. She usually waited for Sunny to wake up because she loved to cook breakfest, but last night Count Olaf demanded a huge feast for dinner, making Sunny really tired, so Violet decided to let Sunny sleep in for today.

While Violet turned bacon, Klaus and Duncan walked in, rubbing the sleep from they're eyes. Violet said good morning to them, and started to mix the eggs.

"Violet, did you notice that it is surprisingly quit this morning?", Klaus asked.

"Yes, I did. I thought that Count Olaf was probablly sleeping in again." answered Violet.

"Well, he isen't." Duncan replied, "we checked his bedroom and he wasen't there, and he wasen't in the tower either".

Violet shrugged, but then Quigley and Isadora, carrieing Sunny, walked in.

" Does anyone know where Count Olaf and his troupe are?" Quigley asked, while walking around to stand behind Violet.

"No, none of us has seen them today." Violet replied.

"Well, we should look for them, who knows what they could be up to." Quigley suggested.

Everyone agreed, so after breakfest, they all went in search of Count Olaf, hoping that he wasen't at the bank again telling Mr. Poe another fake sob story.

They looked in the living room, all the bedrooms, the outside, even the tower. But they didn't find any sign of Count Olaf or his troupe. In fact, all of count Olafs clothes and disguises were gone. The only thing left was the matteress in his bedroom. Of course everyone thought that this was strange, so they gathered in the living room to discuss this new discovery.

"Well, I think its safe to say that Count Olafs not here, for some reason" said Quigley.

"Yeah, but where IS he, why would he just leave for some reason, without taking us. I mean, I'm glad hes gone, but that just means that he probablly has some trick up his sleeve, or he would have taken us with him" Violet said.

Everyone agreed with this, and then started to try and figure out where Count Olaf could have gone, except Isadora.

"Excuse me!" She practically shouted in order to be heard. When everyone turned to look at her she said " you are all looking at this the wrong way. Think of it, Count Olaf is gone, as in not here, he left, and he didn't take us with him. We are alone here, without the one man that we all hate forcing us to cook and clean for him!" Isadora explained, "This is a good thing. No Count Olaf. No evil guardian. No bad actor making us work. Think of it."

Everyone was silient for a momment, thinking this over. They were alone, without Count Olaf. But it was weird to think that after all these years of running away from Count Olaf, HE was the one who left this time. It was all really strange. But they couldn't dwell on this strange thought for long, the phone rang. Everyone jumped. Violet stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello! Violet is this you?" Violet reconnized the voice, it was Mr. Poe!

"Yes Mr. Poe its me", she replied.

"Yes, well, I would like it if your siblings, the Quadimires, and yourself would please come down to my officew today. I have somthing important to talk to you all about" Mr. Poe explained.

"Yes of course Mr. Poe, we'll be right down" Violet answered.

"Good, well, I'll see you all soon. Good bye" Mr. Poe hung up.

Violet turned and told everyone this news.

"I bet that Mr. Poe knows that Count Olafs gone, so we have to go to a new guardian now" Duncan said.

Violet shrugged. "Your probablly right, but we have no other option, we'll have to go,"

Everyone agreed, so they all started the pretty short walk to the bank, and Mr. Poes office.

**Oh, I wonder what happens next. i hope you all don't mind the any spelling or grammer errors, but I don't have spellcheck on the program I'm using. PLEASE review, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon, so, till next time, bye! Li Li**


	3. New information

**Okay, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

When the Baudelaires and the Quagmires arrived at Mr. Poe's office, they were told to go into his office and wait for him. When Mr. Poe finally came in, he carried in his hand a very large folder in his hand.

"Hello everyone" Mr. Poe greeted them, then started a coughing fit.

They all said hello when he was done.

"Well" Mr. Poe said opening the folder, "lets get down to business. Violet, Quigley, as the oldest of your siblings, this matter concerns you two the most. I was looking through your parents wills and some legal papers , and I found that your parents actually agreed that if your guardian was to die, and there was no one else to take you, that you could legally live on your own, as long as you were able to find a appropriate place to live, found a legal way to make money to provide for you and your siblings, and that you were able to have someone check on you every week to make sure that you were okay. I learned recently that your current guardian, Count Olaf, has disappeared, and no one can find him" Mr. Poe then went into a large fir of coughing as the Baudelaires and the Quagmires soaked in this new information.

"Now, you both will still have to wait until you are 18 in order to inherit your family's fortunes. However, you will be able to legally be the guardians of your younger siblings. I do believe that you are currently living in a house that can supply a place to live in. I do understand that none of you have jobs, so you would have to look for one soon. I will be the one to check on you all once a week to make sure that you are all healthy and okay" Mr. Poe reached into the folder and brought out a piece of paper and set it in front of Violet and Quigley. "If you both wish to take on this responsibility for yourselves and your siblings, I will need you to sign this document, and you will then be the sole guardians of your younger siblings, and will be responsible for they're well fare"

Violet and Quigley looked at the document, both minds running at full speed.

Then, both Violet and Quigley took a pen and signed they're names at the bottom of the paper.

When they were done, Mr. Poe nodded and placed the paper back in the folder.

"Well then, Violet, Quigley, you are now the sole guardians of your siblings, I wish you luck and I will see you in a week to check on you, good bye." he then started coughing again as the Baudelaire's and the Quagmires said bye an started the walk to they're home, that was now officially they're's, all the while, they're heads spinning with all this information, and wondering what was going to happen next.

**Okay, theres the next chapter. I hope you all liked this one, and I hoped it solved a few questions about stuff. I am still developing what happens next, but I have a pretty good idea. So, hang in there, and PLEASE REVIEW, thank you. Li Li**


	4. home work

**Heres the next chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW, and enjoy!**

When the Baudelaire's and Quagmires arrived back at Cont Olaf's, or actually, their home, no one had said a word. Quigley and Violet were still trying to grasp that they were now their sibling guardians, while they're sibings were also trying to grasp it. When they walked into their home, they all looked around. They suddenly saw the house in a different light. It used to be Count Olaf's house, and they hated to live here. But now that Count Olaf wasn't there, and they were now the owners, they saw that the house was actually kinda okay looking. Except for all the eyes, the house had good bones, and nice details like high ceilings, and stained glass windows. Everyone sat in the living room, silent, until Isadora spoke up.

"This is cool. We don't have to go to any new weird guardians, and now we have a house! I personally am very pleased." Isadora smiled, and everyone else had to agree with her.

"Well", said Violet, "We should get down to business. First things first, we should clean up this place and make it more homy looking, so that Mr. Poe won't think that we are living in a dust bowl. Next, Quigley, you and I have to start looking in the wanted ads for some sort of jobs. Does anyone have any ideas to add?"

"No, I think that those are the basics," said Quigley, " but now we have to figure out exactly what we need to do. I think that we should start cleaning, but then we should really try to get rid of all the eyes in this house, they are starting to freak me out." Everyone nodded at this. "Then we need to start assigning everyone bedrooms, so we don't have to share anymore. Then we should fix up each bedroom to each persons personality to the best we can. And we should really fix up the outside, that's important too."

"We should assign everyone a job," Klaus said, " Quigley and Violet, you two should focus on looking for jobs. Isadora, you try to see what kind of furniture like beds do we have in this house that we can use. Duncan, you work on the eye problem. Sunny, you work on seeing how much food we have, and if Count Olaf left any money at all that we can use. I'll work on the outside make a list of things that need to be done soon, and things that can wait a while, like maybe painting."

Everyone agreed to this, so Quigley and Violet found a new newspaper and started job hunting. Sunny made an inventory of all the food, which she found that they all had enough to last a few days. Duncan found a hammer and chisel, so he started chopping all the carved eyes out, burned all the pictures of Count Olaf, and started to remove eyes from furniture the best he could. Isadora was able to find some mattresses and bed stands that could work, and then started hunting for sheets. Klaus pulled weeds, raked and trimmed plants to make the yard look presentable.

This all continued all day, until everyone dropped down onto their regular beds, tired but satisfied that they were making THEIR home nice.

**Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope that you all REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you! Li Li**


	5. Jobs

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, and I'm really sorry about the delay, but with the holidays, and me catching a cold, I lost track of time. Okay, okay, enough excuses, here's the story ,ENJOY!**

Violet and Quigley spent most of the next day searching through the wanted ads in the newspaper, looking for some sort of jobs. They were getting frustrated, until Violet spotted a ad for a job at a hardware store as a store clerk. She decided to check it out, since she knew a lot about gears and tools, and she used to shop at hardware stores, so she figured she could do it.

Quigley also found a ad for a store clerk at a travel store. What made this job sound cool, was the fact that Quigley would be able to put his skills at maps to work, so he was excited.

They both realized that the stores were only a block apart, so they would be able to walk to work together, and still be a short walk from each other. So they told everyone about the jobs, and headed for the stores, which were pretty close by.

While they were gone, their siblings were still hard at work cleaning and organizing.

Duncan continued to chisel eyes out of the walls and throw away all the pictures, sculptures and carvings of Count Olaf.

The house actually started to look nicer without eyes all over the place.

Isadora set up all the bed sets. She made one room the girls, and put up three bed sets in there, and found lots of purple sheets, and so she decided to make this room the girls. The room right beside it, she set up three beds in there, and found blue sheets, so that was the boys room. She searched around the house for dressers or something to store clothes in, and was able to find two large dressers in one of the abandoned bedrooms, that were all dusty, but in good condition. She placed them in the rooms, cleaned them, and put all of their clothing in them, which weren't very many.

Sunny also kept busy with searching the house for money, hoping to find at least coins or something. She decided to search in Count Olaf's room, thinking that he probably dropped some coins somewhere. She searched under his bed, and found about 3 dollars worth of coins, but that was it. She then searched in his closet, which was empty, except for a wallet, that had two twenty dollar bills in it. Sunny was happy about that, even though forty dollars doesn't seem like that much to most people, Sunny knew that she would be able to buy enough groceries to last for at least a week, hopefully until Violet and Quigley were able to get paid.

Klaus continued to pull weeds, rake them all up, and then cut back some of the large bushes, which made the front yard look more tidy.

While everyone was busy, Violet and Quigley had arrived at the stores. Violet walked into the hardware store, and looked around. She saw a women at the counter at the end of the store. She walked up to her.

"Um, I'm here to apply for the store clerk job."

The women looked up. "Your name?".

"Violet.." Violet was about to say Baudelaire, but then realized that people thought that the Baudelaire's were criminals, so she decided to say another name, "Quagmire".

Violet was embarrassed at using Quigley's last name, but the women nodded.

"Okay, Violet, do you have any experience with tools, wood, or paint?"

"Actually yes, I like to invent things, so I use tools a lot, and I sometimes use paint and wood too."

Violet hoped that she would at least have some chance. The women studied her for a couple moments, and then went into the back of the store and then came back with a box full of various tools, paint chips, and pieces of wood. The women then proceeded to aks Violet what types of tools, paint colors, and wood that were in the box.

Violet was able to name all the tools , some of the paint colors, and all the wood. The women seemed impressed, and so she had Violet fill in a application, and told Violet who she was.

Her name was Helen Lacoon, and she owned the hardware store. She was 42 years old, and she was currently single, and not really happy about it. She asked Violet about herself, and Violet was careful to not say anything that would be to personal.

After Helen checked her application over, she told Violet that she liked her, and that she was hired, and if she could start tomorrow, that would be great. Violet said yes and thanked her. She then walked out and headed for the travel store to meet Quigley.

During this time, Quigley had walked into the travel store, which was filled with maps, travel guides, and globes. Quigley felt at home there. He saw a man stacking books onto bookshelves, and asked him about the store clerk job.

he man said that his name was Mark James, and was the owner of this travel store. He asked Quigley what experience he had with travel, and Quigley explained that he was really interested in maps and knew a lot about different countries. Mark had him fill in a application, asked him a few more questions, then said that Quigley seemed like a nice boy, and seemed to know a thing or to about the world, so he was hired.

Quigley was excited, and thanked him. He then walked out and saw Violet. They talked about the interviews and the fact that they now had jobs. They headed home to tell everyone.

Everyone else was excited for them too. Isadora helped Violet choose something to wear for her first day at work, along with Sunny's help. Klaus and Duncan helped Quigley choose his work outfit also.

At the end of the day, everyone was satisfied, but Violet and Quigley were also excited about they're first day at work. Everyone also was looking forward to what they would do tomorrow, as they started to settle into a type of routine.

**How did you like it? Tell me in a REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you! I'll try to get back into a routine in my writing again, till then, BYE! Li Li**


	6. First day at work

**Hi, here's the next chapter, and yes I know that I haven't updated in awhile, AGAIN, but I have lost track of time, and have had no inspiration, but I know, enough excuses, on with the story, ENJOY!**

Violet and Quigley woke up the next morning, nervous about their first official jobs. Sunny cooked them up a nice meal of pancakes, even though Sunny only had enough ingredients to make two small ones for each person. Then Violet and Quigley walked to work, holding hands, while Klaus and everyone watched from the window, smiling. When they got to their work block, they separated and went to their separate jobs.

When Violet walked in to the hardware store, she heard noise coming from the back, so she went there. She found Helen standing on a ladder trying to reach a box from the high shelf. When she saw Violet she nodded.

"Ah, hello Violet, I'm glad you're here. We just got a new shipment of screws and nails, unfortunately they all got thrown into a bunch of box's together, so now they're all mixed up, and we have to sort them all into their appropriate sizes, and company's, which will probably take all day considering there are a lot of box's. Sorry that this has to be your first day at work, organizing screws."

"It's okay, I have done more boring things then organizing screws all day."

Helen smiled, and took Violet to the back alley, where box's upon box's were piled, with a guy unloading them from a truck. Helen and Violet literally spent most of the day bringing box's in and putting all the screws and nails into various organizers to be in the actual store and in the back. No customers came in, so it was just Helen and Violet.

Quigley's day wasn't so exciting either. When he got to the travel store, Mark was opening various box's. When Mark looked up, he saw Quigley standing in front of him. Mark's face brightened.

"Oh, good you're here. I just got in a load of guide books, maps, and souvenirs, and they have to be unloaded and put away today, cause tomorrow I have another load coming. I know that this doesn't sound fun, but it'll go quicker with two people instead of just one."

Quigley got to work opening box's and carefully taking the various items out, while Mark stacked and put them all away. They spent the rest of the day on this, taking a quick break for lunch, which was chips and dip that Mark brought.

When Violet and Quigley were done with their work, they said good bye to their bosses and met up to walk home.

When they got back to the house, everyone hurried up to have them tell what their first day at work was like, although everyone thought that it was odd that they both had to do basically the same thing, but didn't think on it much. Both Violet and Quigley were pretty happy with their first day at work, so everyone went to bed pretty happy, knowing that at least work seemed fine.

**How did you all like it??????????? PLEASE REVIEW, and I will try to keep updated, THANKS, BYE! Li Li**


	7. Routines and the test

**Alright, I know, I have not updated! I am sorry, but I have had 3 other stories to update, and I had no inspiration for this one. Enough excuses, on with the story, ENJOY!**

The Baudelaires and the Quagmires in the next few days had finally started to settle into a type of routine.

The morning would begin with Sunny making a nice breakfast of whatever she could put together, either bacon and eggs or oatmeal. Then Violet and Quigley would walk to their jobs, holding each other's hands, with everyone else watching them. After they left, the rest would get busy.

Klaus still had to work on the outside, either raking all the dead leaves to make the dirt yard look kinda good, cutting all the bushes to make them neat and tidy, or painting the porch and trim with white paint that he found in one of the bedrooms.

Isadora went to work straightening and decorating the house. She rearranged the living room to make it look more inviting, organized the other rooms in the mansion to make them at least look neat, even though they were all filled with dusty boxes, garbage, even empty wine bottles. She then started to decorate with any vases, paintings, and other little decorative items she could find, which were not very many because most of them had either eyes or pictures of Count Olaf on them.

Duncan was finally through with destroying eyes and Count Olaf's stuff, but now he didn't know what to do. Isadora had him help her by moving heavy furniture, and then he helped Klaus with getting stubborn weeds and garbage out of the front and back yards.

Sunny continued to clean the kitchen and make it better organized for her. She then spent the rest of her time thinking up menus for each day. She also had Duncan help her reach high things from top shelves and moved down all the food and cooking utensils from the top shelves, and moved them to the where Sunny could reach them better.

At noon, Violet and Quigley would come over to get a freshly made sandwiches from Sunny, which since they only had only a twenty minute lunch break, they had to take them back to work. Everyone else ate at the house. After that, the day would continue as usual, until around 5:30, then Violet and Quigley would came back home, and they would help everyone out a little, giving their opinions on Isadora's decorating, Klaus's gardening, Duncan's chopping, and Sunny's organizing. Then everyone would just hang out and talk, listen to Isadora's poetry, Violet and Quigley would talk about what they did at work that day, Klaus would read out loud a cool book he found, Duncan would tell them about any interesting stories he read in the newspaper, and Sunny would tell them about what she wanted to cook tomorrow.

At 7:00, it was dinnertime. Sunny usually made tuna fish salad as the main course, since she had about 5 million cans of tuna in the pantry, or there about, and then she would make some toast with butter. For dessert, she had found some canned peaches, so they had peaches.

After dinner, they all talked some more, planned what they wanted to do tomorrow, and then said good night, and went to bed.

They on Saturday, the day Mr. Poe was to come and check up on them. Violet and Quigley had the day off, so everyone went to work cleaning the house, while Duncan took Sunny to the grocery store down the street to buy some more food to make the pantry look full, so that Mr. Poe wouldn't think that they were starving. Violet and Quigley had gotten letters from Mark and Helen talking about how Quigley and Violet were doing at work, so that Mr. Poe would know how work was going. Mr. Poe had called to tell them that he would be by at 1:00, so everyone waited anxiously for him to come.

They were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Everyone practically flew to the door, but gained their composure, then opened the door. Mr. Poe stood there.

"Ah, Hello everyone" He said.

"Hello Mr. Poe" everyone answered.

Mr. Poe went into a fit of coughing as he followed them into the living room. When he was done, he started to look around.

He asked to get a tour, so they all led him through the house, showing him the two bedrooms they were sleeping in, the living room, the dining room, the other rooms that stored boxes, the front yard, the backyard, and finally, the kitchen, where Mr. Poe asked to see the pantry and all the food they had. He seemed impressed with the amount of food they had, and then they all went into the living room, where Mr. Poe asked Violet and Quigley what kind of meals they had eaten that week, how everyone's health was, and then they gave him the letters from their jobs, which also held their first paychecks, which wasn't much but enough to provide food for them. Mr. Poe read the letters and nodded his head in approval. He wrote in a file, and looked up at them.

"You all seem to be happy and healthy. You have good food, your home seems to be in excellent condition, very clean and tidy, and, Violet and Quigley, your employers seem to like you and speak highly of you. I am happy about the amount of money you are making a week" Mr. Poe then started to cough for about 3 minutes, while everyone was on the front of their seats waiting for his final say.

Finally he was done, so he said " All in all, I must say that you have met my expectations, and you are going to still be able to live on your own if you keep this up." Everyone beamed. They had passed the test!

"Now" Mr. Poe picked up his hat, "I must go back to the bank, if any of you need anything, just call me, and I'll see you all next Saturday, good bye."

Everyone waved to him as he got into his car and drove away. When he left, everyone cheered and ate a large meal of roasted chicken and cookies in celebration. That night, everyone was happy as they went to sleep. They had passed the test, and now they could officially start their new lives, and focus on things other than cleaning, organizing, and passing the test. Maybe they could start focusing on their personal lives. Maybe even focus on certain peoples relationships.

**How did you all like this! I am happy that I have gotten this part of the story out of the way, and now I can start getting romantic, and focus on Quigley and Violet's relationship, along with Isadora and Klaus's relationship. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! Li Li**


	8. Date memories

**I am sorry for once AGAIN not updating for a while. Please forgive (bats eyelashes). Okay, I hope you all like this one, so, ENJOY!**

The next day, everyone slept in, tired after a hard day of cleaning, but Sunny cooked a very nice meal of pancakes as a kind of reward for passing Mr. Poe's test. While they all ate, Klaus decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Quigley, can I ask you a question?" Quigley nodded. "Are you really the eldest of your siblings?"

Quigley swallowed his milk and answered. "Yes, I am the oldest. I was born two minutes before Isadora, who was born a minute and a half sooner then Duncan. It says so on our birth certificates."

"Ah. Okay, I was just wondering." Klaus went back to eating and the table fell silent.

When everyone was done eating, they all decided to just spend the day relaxing after a busy week, so Klaus found a good book to read, Isadora grabbed her poetry book and sat on the couch thinking of new poems, Sunny began planning the following weeks menu, Duncan read the newspaper, Quigley started drawing a map of the house, and Violet settled down outside to invent something.

Violet sat under a tree, with her hair tied back, thinking of how to make an invention that could paint the house faster then Klaus could, but her mind kept wondering to Quigley. She was happy that they had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, but she missed their 'dates' behind of the house. They hadn't been able to talk much really since they went to Mr. Poe's office and had become official guardians. Sure they had talked a little when they walked to and from work, but they still couldn't really hang out the way they used to.

As Violet sat there, her mind went back to one of her 'dates' with Quigley:

"_Hey Violet," Violet looked up from washing dishes and saw Quigley standing in front of the window over the sink waving at her._

_Violet dried her hands and opened the window. "Quigley, what are you doing? Count Olaf will make you do the yard clean up if he finds you out there, now come inside"._

_Quigley shook his head. "No, you come out here". Violet noticed that his hands were tapping his sides, which was code for "let's have a date". They had only been officially dating for a week, but they had already made a code so that they would be able to ask each other things without Count Olaf yelling at them. _

_Violet sighed, but then walked out to the back yard, checking behind her to make sure that no body was following her. She found Quigley by the stage that was outside, sitting on a big tree stump, but he stood up when he saw her. Violet walked over to him and gave him a hug._

"_Hey, how are you?" Violet asked. Quigley shrugged._

"_Good, now that you're out here." Violet blushed. Quigley had a habit of saying sweet things to her. They sat down, but didn't talk, just enjoying the peace and quite without Count Olaf hollering for someone to bring him this or do that for him._

_Finally, Quigley spoke up _

"_Violet, can I ask you something?" Violet nodded, not taking her eyes off the stars._

"_Did you ever like anyone else before you met me?" Violet was silent, her head slowly lowering down to look at her lap. Quigley was worried that he might have touched a sensitive subject, so he tried to fix it._

"_If you don't want to talk about it, I can understand."_

_Violet looked at him, "No, it's just that I don't really know what to say". Violet sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have never had a crush on anyone before."_

_Quigley stared at her. Violet had never had a crush before? Was he hearing her right? Violet looked like the type of girl who would normally have a crush on a movie star, or at least a famous inventor in Violet's case. Quigley never heard of a girl never having a crush before, so all he could do was stare at Violet, with his mouth hanging open._

_Violet must have heard his thoughts, so she explained, "I know that girl's normally have crush's on guys, but I have never really had a crush on anyone. I mean, I have thought some guys cute, but I never really fantasied about getting married to them, or about dating them, or anything. I just focused on inventing and looking after my siblings, along with my parents."_

_Quigley nodded when she was finished, sort of starting to understand her, but still a little confused. They went back to silence, with only the crickets making noise. _

_Suddenly, Isadora came out of the house, looking around frantically until she saw Quigley and Violet. _

"_Oh, thank goodness I found you. Count Olaf has invited his troupe here, and they are demanding food and drink now. Sunny is busy cooking, Duncan is setting the table, Klaus is looking for wine, and they sent me to find you guys. Come on."_

_Isadora turned and went back into the house. Quigley and Violet sighed. It seemed that they never spent time together very often, but they stood up and went into the house, to face a evening of cooking and pouring wine._

Violet sighed. She missed hanging out with Quigley, but maybe soon they would be able to talk more, maybe even go on a normal date, such as dinner or a movie.

Just then, Klaus came out of the house, telling her that it was time for lunch. Violet nodded and followed him into the house.

**How did you all like this chapter. I know that I haven't updated in like 10 days, but no inspiration and a mother whowon't get off the computer have held me up. I hope that you all liked this peek into the past, and hopefully either next chapter or a couple down the way, I'll be able to focus on Isadora and Klaus, so wish me luck, and REVIEW! Thank you! Li Li**


	9. Sad memories

**Hi again! I am having a bad time at updating. But don't worry, I have 3 other stories that are suffering the same fate. I had to update this story with SOMETHING so here it is. I am hoping to start focusing on Klaus and Isadora because I seem to have focused a lot on Violet and Quigley, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, ENJOY!**

Isadora picked up her notebook and opened it. She was sitting on the porch in front of her house, glad to finally be able to take some time to write poems. She had just spent the entire morning moving the furniture around in the living room, bedrooms, and kitchen trying to make the house more homey, without having any other furniture or accessories to use. And on top of that, she hadn't seen Klaus today!

She had eaten breakfast with Sunny and Duncan, but Klaus wasn't there. Duncan didn't know where he was, and Sunny had said in her own baby language that she hadn't seen him since last night. That worried Isadora a little, since Klaus never missed breakfast, especially when Sunny made her famous peach flavored oatmeal, which didn't sound quite right, but was absolutely delicious.

Isadora silently scolded herself. Klaus was a big boy, and could take care of himself. She guessed that she was just acting like the worrisome girlfriend that she really didn't want to become.

She decided to start writing, but nothing came to her. She sat there for 10 minutes, but still nothing. Her mind just couldn't focus.

Finally, Isadora stood up and walked back inside. She might as well look for Klaus if she couldn't write.

So, she started in the living room. No one.

She checked the kitchen. Only Sunny cutting meat to make sandwiches.

She then checked the back yard, but only found a few birds.

Up to her bedroom she went, but no one.

The boy's room only held Duncan reading the newspaper, again.

Isadora checked the bathroom, but nothing.

She checked a couple other rooms, which were full of junk, but no Klaus.

Isadora was getting worried, when she remembered the tower. Of course he would be up there. He was always searching for information about VFD, and about his parent's secret lives.

She walked up the stairs slowly, Count Olaf's tower always gave her the creeps, until she came to the top. The door was open, but only a little. She peeked in and saw none other then Klaus sitting in front of a large stack of boxs, flipping through what looked to be a book.

Isadora slowly opened the door, but it squeaked really loud, announcing her presence to Klaus.

Klaus turned around and looked at her. She was just about to say hi, when she noticed that he had tear streaks onhis face. He had been crying.

Klaus quickly turned his back to her. Isadora was about to walk out and leave him alone, when she heard a sob come from his direction. Suddenly, Isadora felt a wave of compassion come over her. She knelt down beside him, and put a arm around him.

He didn't cry again, but just sat there leaning against Isadora. They sat like that for a few minutes, until Isadora asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Uh, Klaus, can I ask you something?" He nodded, so she continued. "Why were you crying?"

Klaus didn't answer, he just reached down and picked up a book that he had been looking at, and handed it to her. She took it and opened it. She gasped.

Inside there was picture after picture of Klaus and his family. There was a couple that had just Klaus in it, others that had his siblings, and some that had just a man and a woman in them. Under all the photos were notes that looked like they had been scribbled on. They just said who was in the picture, the date, but also where the picture was taken.

Isadora looked up at Klaus, who was now wiping tears from his eyes.

"Those are pictures that we used to have in my house. This phot album used to sit under the coffee table in my living room, right on top of the book on bird watching that my dad used to look at. I remember mom would sometimes pull it out and show us pictures of my dad and her when they were just married, or when they went on trips."

Klaus blew his nose, then continued. "I remember always picking on Violet cause she looked funny when she was little, and she would just joke back that I didn't look to handsome either." Isadora smiled slightly. "You know what makes me upset, beside all the memories?"

Isadora shook her head. "It's the fact that Count Olaf has this. Where in the world did he get it? I mean, what did he do, go into my house before he burned it down and stole this? That's what upset's me the most."

Isadora closed the book and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know that it's painful to remember the various memories that hurt because they remind you of happy times, and I know that it must be horrible to see that all your memories were in Count Olaf's hands, but you have to look at this from the bright side."

Klaus looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "You now have your family photo album back, filled with pictures of your family, and that is great. You can actually see your parents in pictures, instead of having to remember their faces in your mind. Violet and Sunny are going to be really happy when they see this."

Klaus smiled and nodded. He wiped the last of the tears from his eyes, and stood up with Isadora.

They went back downstairs to lunch, with Sunny be overly glad to see the phot album again.

That evening, Violet also was happy, and they spent the rest of the evening, and well into the night, looking at various pictures, and telling the Quagmire's about them.

The Baudelaire's finally felt as if their hearts were finally starting to heal, and that that they might be able to get their lives back on track a bit more.

**How did you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I know that it wasn't really to romantic, but I am having writers block when it comes to romance for this story, but please continue reading, BYE Li Li**


	10. An old friend

**Hi again! I am going to stop apologizing for not updating enough, so now just prepare to read chapters when they come out, okay? Thanks. Anyway, I am still having writers block when it comes to Violet/Quigley and Klaus/Isadora romance, and so I decided to give Sunny a chapter, because she is a main character in the books, so she deserves her own part of the story, so here it is, ENJOY!**

Sunny sat on the kitchen floor, trying to figure out what to do. Violet and Quigley were at work, Isadora was helping Klaus outside and Duncan was in his bedroom creating a scrapbook filled with newspaper clippings. Sunny had already done everything that she needed to do: Organized the week's menu, cleaned all the dishes (again), swept the floor, made a list of food to have Violet buy at the store, even alphabetized the pantry, which isn't as easy as it looks. Now Sunny had nothing that needed to be done, and nothing that she really wanted to do.

She could chew on something, but that only stays interesting for so long, until her jaw got sore from being open for so long. She could cook something, but because of money, she had to keep a tight budget on buying food, so no room for creating any extra dishes. Everyone else was busy, so she had no one to hang out with, so she was alone and bored, not a good combination.

Sunny looked at the clock. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon, way to early yo start dinner. Finally, after about 5 minutes of pondering, Sunny decided to go outside to see what there was to do. She walked outside, climbed down the steps, because her legs were still to short to walk down them, and came to the stage.

It was a pretty run down stage (Klaus hadn't gotten to it yet), but Sunny remembered how it looked when Count Olaf had tried to marry Violet on it, in the Marvelous Marriage, a play that she despised. Sunny walked to a log beside the stage and sat down.

It was a nice day to be outside, so Sunny sat there soaking up some sun for a while, until she heard something. She sat up. It was coming from behind her, like something was in the bushes.

Sunny slid down from her spot and turned. Yes, something was definitely moving in the bushes, something big. Sunny was about to run back to the house or scream for help, but then she saw what it was, as it slid from the bush.

The Incredibly Deadly Viper!

Sunny squealed and hugged her old friend. The snake returned her greeting by biting her chin, confirming Sunny's thought. The snake then wrapped itself around Sunny, making Sunny squeal again out of joy. She had missed the snake terribly, never having a friend that was at her same eye level and who had her same sharp teeth as herself.

Suddenly, Klaus and Isadora came running around the house, having heard Sunny squeal, and thinking that she was in danger. When they saw the snake, Klaus broke into a run and greeted the snake, while Isadora followed, eyeing the snake cautiously, knowing that it was the snake that she had heard about, but was still scared.

Klaus and Isadora went into the house to find Duncan and tell him the good news about the Incredibly Deadly Viper coming back, while Sunny led the snake into the kitchen, showing off her handy work.

That evening everyone was happy to see the Viper again, but none as happy as Sunny. She now had a friend to hang out with, so she wasn't alone anymore.

**How did you like it? I have read all the series of unfortunate events books, so I know about THE END, but his story is totally alternate universe, if you haven't figured that out yet, so I just had to have the Viper come back to give Sunny something to be happy about, since her brother and sister both have boy/girl friends, but I'm now thinking that the next chapter will be about Duncan, can't leave him out now can I? Please review, and thank you for reading!!! Li Li**


	11. Selfpity and marriage

**Hi everyone, again! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Duncan stared out the window, not sure what to do.

It had been four months since Count Olaf had disappeared, leaving them all by themselves. Violet and Quigley had been dating for awhile now, and everyone thought that in a few years, when they were older, that they would get married. Same with Klaus and Isadora. Sunny had been having a terrific time with Viper, as everyone now nicknamed him, and was constantly getting into contests with him about who could bite more things quicker, which Duncan thought was odd, but he still watched.

It seemed like everyone had somebody to hang out with and something to do, like work, except Duncan.

Sure he still had a lot of work to do on the house, but that got really boring after awhile, and then there was nothing to do, except read the newspaper, but he could only read it so many times before he got bored again. He tried to figure out a hobby that he could do, but couldn't find anything that really interested him.

He sometimes wondered if maybe he should go and try to get a job at a newspaper office, since he liked reporting so much, but he knew that he would probably end up with a boring job as a errand boy or something, since no one hired a fifteen year old reporter for the first time, especially since he didn't have any real experience. That all depressed Duncan, and that was why he was now sitting in his room staring out the window.

As he continued to sit there, he heard someone coming up the stairs, and then the door opened and Quigley came in.

"Hey." Duncan said.

Quigley nodded in his direction, but then headed to his bed and opened a book, turning the pages frantically looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Duncan.

Quigley looked up at Duncan. "Can you keep a secret?"

Duncan leaned forward, curious. "Yeah."

Quigley looked down and then at the door, and then back at Duncan. "Well, you know how Violet and I have been getting serious about our relationship, right?"

Duncan nodded.

"Well, I've decided that I love Violet, and I want to marry her."

Duncan's jaw dropped. "What! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, you guys have only been going out for less then a year, so you guys can't be ready for a commitment like that already, and second, you guys are under eighteen, so you can't LEGALLY get married anyway."

Quigley smiled. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. See, I've been researching the different laws about marriage in the area, and I found out that we can get married right now."

"How?"

Quigley turned to a section of the book he had. "Since we both don't have legal guardians, we can't get married like Count Olaf tried to do, so I had to do a little more digging, and it payed off. Since we are YOUR guy's legal guardians, that makes us able to get legally married without having legal guardians of our own, and one of us is over sixteen, so that helps our case." Quigley turned to another page. "But, there are catches to getting married under eighteen, like Violet can't legally sign under my name, and we can't open accounts or anything together, but just minor stuff like that, until we turn eighteen that is."

Duncan stared at Quigley, not really sure what he was hearing. "You are really serious about getting married to Violet?"

Quigley nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, I know that most people would think that we are way to young, but hey, people used to get married this young for hundreds of years before now, and besides, Violet and I are in love, so this could work."

Duncan stared at Quigley, far from convinced. "Well, okay, say that I'm okay with this and everything, but how do you know that Violet will go for it? Have you even asked her yet?"

Quigley bit his bottom lip, then said, "Well, not exactly."

"Has she even said that she loves you or anything?"

"Well, not exactly."

Duncan gaped at Quigley. "What?! You don't even know that she loves you yet, and now you want to get married? Are you insane?!"

Quigley looked back down at his book. "Well, see, it's like an unspoken bond between us that we love each other, she and I are not the type to be all mushy gushy, and I really, and I mean really, think that she would say yes if I asked her."

Duncan shook his head. "You are crazy, but listen to me, Romeo, you should really see if Violet loves you, and I mean REALLY loves you, not a teenage crush type of thing. You can get a ring and everything, but try to see if she will actually say 'I love you' and then see if she would really marry you if you asked her right now, okay? For everything that is good and bright, PLEASE wait a little bit longer before you ask her to marry you and then she thinks you are a total nut case, okay?"

Quigley thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure, I'll wait, but I'm telling you, if I proposed to her right now, she would say yes."

"Sure, whatever you say." Duncan went back to staring out the window. Quigley sighed and left, leaving Duncan alone once again.

Quigley was crazy, Duncan knew that, but Duncan also envied Quigley. At least Quigley had a good enough relationship with Violet to think that she would marry him now. Duncan didn't have anything close to that. He had never even kissed a girl, much less had a girlfriend.

Duncan sighed. He decided that he wasn't solving his boredom by wallowing in self pity, so he might as well see if there was anything on t.v. downstairs. So, with that thought, he left.

**I know that wasn't really totally focused on Duncan, but I had promised last chapter that this chapter would be about him, so I had to think of something. And yes, I know that Quigley/Violet's relationship is going fast, but I have a lot planned, and they all have to happen AFTER they get married, before they are eighteen, so there. I am hoping to make the next chapter about Quigley and Violet, so wish me luck, and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Li Li **


	12. Marriage?

**Hi again! Hope you like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Violet sat at the dining room table trying to invent something that could help Sunny reach things high up when the Vipor wasn't around to help, but so far, Violet's mind hadn't been on inventing, it was on Quigley.

He had been acting really strange lately. He wasn't really talking to Violet, whenever she caught him reading something he quickly closed the book, and he kept sneaking out of the house without telling her. She knew she could trust Quigley, but he seemed to be hiding something, and if Violet knew anything about secrets, it was probably something bad.

She had turned sixteen a month ago, while he had also turned fifteen just before then, so that meant that they had been dating for almost a year, give or take a couple months. She really felt that their relationship was getting serious, and she didn't know what to think about that, but she figured that she had a couple years to figure it out.

As Violet continued to try and invent something, Quigley suddenly came in, holding a small bag, but when he saw Violet, he hid the bag behind his back.

"Hi." Violet said.

"Hey." Quigley replied nervously. Violet noticed that he seemed to be sweating a little, and that made Violet very suspicious.

"Quigley, what is that behind your back?" Violet asked.

"What, oh that, it's nothing." Quigley seemed to be inching his way to the door, trying to escape.

Violet stood up, blocking the door and looked at Quigley. "What are you hiding Quigley? You have been acting really weird lately and I want to know why."

Quigley avoided Violet's eyes and said. "Nothing. I have just been researching something and I guess that had kept me busy."

"And what, pray tell, have you been researching?"

"Oh, you know, stuff."

Violet glared at Quigley for a moment, then realization struck her. "You want to break up with me." Violet turned her back on Quigley, her eyes filling with tears.

Quigley stared at Violet, shocked. "What?! I don't want to break up with you."

Violet turned back to Quigley. "Then why have you been acting really suspicious lately, hmm? Yo haven't been talking to me, you have even been avoiding me! What other reason could you have to act that way then if you want to break up with me?"

"I don't want to break up with you Violet, I want to marry you!" Quigley then slapped his hand over his mouth at what he had just said.

Violet's mouth dropped, and she stared at Quigley. "What? You want to, um, marry me?"

Quigley nodded and dropped his hand, knowing that the cat was out of the bag now, so no use denying it. "I have been busy researching the marriage laws in our city, trying to find out if we could get married now, even though we are under eighteen."

"And can we?" Violet didn't know why she asking that, but she wasn't really thinking straight at that moment.

"Actually, yes we can, but we can't open any accounts or buy houses together under our married names, and you can't sign your name with my name until we are eighteen, but just minor details like that."

Violet slowly lowered herself into her seat and stared at the floor. "So, were you going to propose to me soon or were you going to wait a few more years still?"

Quigley also looked at the floor. "Well, I was going to propose to you last week, but I told Duncan and he thought that I should wait and see if you really loved me enough to marry me, so I waited."

Violet sighed when he said that. She knew she loved Quigley, but it felt weird to have to say it out loud. Quigley always seemed to know this kind of stuff about her, so she never felt the need to speak the words, but she guessed Quigley really wanted to hear the words out loud now, and with good reason.

Quigley watched Violet and then said. "Violet, I care for a lot, and I hope that you do to." At this, Violet nodded. "But I don't really know if you love me enough for marriage, but I know that I love you enough for that, I just don't know if you are ready, so", all of the sudden Quigley kneeled in front of Violet's chair and pulled the bag from out from behind his back. "Violet, would you marry me?"

Violet stared at Quigley for a few moments, thoughts spinning around in her head. She didn't know what to say. Her brain said that things were going to fast and that she should say that they should wait a few ears for marriage, but her heart was shouting at her to say yes, so Violet chose one and said, "Yes."

Quigley's face broke into a smile and he hugged Violet as he slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

They broke the kiss when Duncan, Klaus, Isadora,, Sunny and the Vipor all cheered as they came out from behind the kitchen door where they had been hiding, happy that Quigley and Violet were going to get married.

**YEAH! Quigley and Violet are engaged. Yes, yes I know, things are going way to fast for a couple teenagers, but hey, this is what fan fiction is for, so there. PLEASE REVIEW, BYE!!! Li Li**


	13. Wedding Day

**Hi everyone, super late I know, but here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

After the excitement of the engagement, the next day Quigley and Violet went to the courthouse to get a marriage license, which would take 3 days, but which left plenty of time to plan the extremely small wedding that Quigley and Violet decided to have.

After they filed for the license, they both went back to the house to plan. They decided that they were only going to be able to invite Mr. Poe, Helen and Mark, and of course their siblings, but they didn't know anyone else, so that was it. They asked Justice Strauss to be the person who would marry them, and she was more then happy too, especially since this time she wouldn't be marrying Count Olaf and Violet.

After they made invitations, they talked to Sunny about what food they wanted her to make for the wedding, including a cake, which Sunny was going to surprise them with, then Sunny went off to the store with Klaus and the Vipor to get ingredients, and then Violet and Isadora discussed what to wear.

Isadora had a nice purple dress that would make a good bridesmaid dress, but Violet didn't have a wedding dress, so they decided to go looking for one the next day, and also decided that the boys would wear their best clothes, which were good enough for a wedding.

The next day, Violet went to work, and told Helen about her wedding.

Helen looked at her funny. "Don't you think you are a little too young to be getting married?"

"Well, maybe, but what's the difference between waiting until I'm 18 and getting married now? It's only a two year difference, so why wait?"

Helen shrugged, still doubtful, but agreed to come.

Quigley was also asking Mark to come, who was also full of doubt.

"Now Quigley, I know that you think that you are in love and ready to get married, but there is a huge difference between love and a teenage crush. I just hope that you aren't just getting married because of teenage hormones, because this is a big step in life, and you don't want to mess it up, understand?"

Quigley nodded, and then Mark said that he would come.

After work, Quigley and Violet invited Mr. Poe to the wedding, which after about five minutes of coughing, he agreed to come, with his voice full of doubt, but Quigley and Violet ignored it.

Then the next day Violet, Isadora, and Sunny went to a local clothing store to look for some sort of dress that would do for a wedding, since Violet didn't have very much money to spend. After about 2 hours of looking, they finally came across a white dress, that went just below the knee, had no decoration, but was just simple white, and that fit Violet perfectly. It was thankfully in their really small budget, so they were able to buy it.

Klaus and Duncan helped Quigley make sure that all their clothes were clean and ironed for the wedding, then straightened the backyard where they would have the reception: Putting chairs and tables out there, raked up any leaves and debris, and then tried to make it looks nice with some wild flowers here and there.

That evening, they all discussed if they all would have some parties to celebrate, but since they were all still underage, they wouldn't do anything like a normal party, so Duncan and Klaus took Quigley and the next day to a map museum to see some specialists restore some maps that were over a hundred years old, while Sunny and Isadora took Violet to an inventors convention, so socialize with other inventors, which she loved.

When they all got back, Sunny went to baking, and Violet decorated the outside where the reception would be, and Quigley made sure that they were still going to be able to get married at the courthouse with Justice Strauss, then everyone rested, anxious about the wedding.

* * *

Finally, the day came. Quigley and the boys went to the courthouse first, so Quigley wouldn't see Violet, and they met Mr. Poe, Mark, and Helen, who were all dressed up.

Then, the wedding began.

When Quigley saw Violet walk down the aisle, his jaw almost dropped. She was gorgeous, stunning, everything. They said their vows, and exchanged rings, then Justice Strauss pronounced them husband and wife, and they kissed, amongst cheering family and friends.

At the reception, everyone had a good time, talking, eating, dancing a little, and admiring Sunny's cake, which looked like it was worth a million dollars.

Then, everyone left, and Quigley carried Violet up to one of the extra rooms, which Isadora turned into their honeymoon suite, where they spent their first night as husband and wife.

**Well, how did you like it? I know I didn't really make anyone talk or anything, but what is there to talk about? I just had to get the wedding happening, and there you go. PLEASE REVIEW! Until next chapter, bye! Li Li**


	14. Nightmares

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Klaus walked into the kitchen, still trying to wake up. It was about 8 in the morning, and the day after Violet and Quigley's wedding. Klaus noticed that he was the only one up, so he decided to find something for himself to eat.

While he was cooking eggs, Quigley and Violet came into the kitchen.

"Good morning newly weds." Klaus said.

"Good morning, Klaus." Violet responded, taking a seat next to Quigley at the kitchen table.

"So, Klaus, are some of those egss for us?" Quigley asked.

"Sorry, but I only made enough for me, and besides, you have a wife to cook for you now."

Violet reached over to smack Klaus on the head, but luckily, Klaus was able to duck just in time.

'I'm kidding, but no, you'll either have to make your own food, or wait for Sunny."

Klaus went back to his cooking, leaving Quigley and Violet to wait for Sunny.

After a little bit, Duncan and Isadora joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey you two." Isadora said. She took a seat beside them, with Duncan looking at Klaus's eggs with hunger.

Klaus noticed this, so he said. "Hey, if you guys want food, either make your own or wait for Sunny, but hands off mine."

Duncan glared at him, but sat down at the kitchen table.

After a while, when Klaus was done eating, Sunny still hadn't come down. Finally, Violet went up to her bed, and found Sunny in bed, sleeping still.

Violet sat on the edge of the bed and gently patted Sunny on the arm. "Sunny, hey it's time to get up."

Sunny slowly opened one eye, then the other. Violet looked Sunny over to make sure she wasn't sick, and when she was satisfied, she stood up, went to the closet, and got Sunny some clothes to wear. During this, Sunny yawned, but still didn't really get up. Violet was slightly worried about this. Sunny was normally an early riser, so this type of behavior was not like her.

Violet watched Sunny get up, then left to let Sunny get dressed. When she got back to the kitchen, everyone looked at her.

"Well?" Asked Klaus.

Violet shrugged. "She seems fine, no signs of sickness or anything, but she just seems really tired. I can't figure out what's wrong."

Then Sunny came down then, dressed and everything, but she still looked tired. She didn't respond when everyone said good morning, she just went into the kitchen, and started to make pancakes for breakfast.

Isadora and Violet offered to help her, but Sunny refused, so everyone just sat at the table watching her. When Sunny was done, she set the food on the table, then just walked back up to the girl's room, where Violet found her asleep again.

After everyone was down eating, they agreed to let Sunny rest and then talk to her when she was more awake.

The rest of the day, everyone except Violet and Quigley, worked on the house. Violet and Quigley spent their day going into town and looking at art galleries and stuff like that, since it was their honeymoon after all.

When they both got back, Violet went up to check on Sunny, and found her once again asleep. Violet sat on the bed and gently tapped Sunny on the shoulder.

Sunny slowly woke up, the sat on the bed.

Violet asked her what was wrong, and Sunny said, in her own unique talk, that she kept having nightmares at night, but last night she kept waking up form them, and then it took her awhile to go back to sleep, so she was really tired.

Violet thought about this for a moment, and then told Sunny to just imagine that her dreams were a t.v., and that she could change the channel from a nightmare, to a happy dream.

Sunny liked this idea, so the next morning, Sunny was back to her old self, and life went back too kinda normal. However, things were about to get a little weird.

**I know that that was a really stupid chapter, but I have not updated in like weeks, so I had to put something up. But don't worry, the next chapter should be a little better. And this time I will try to update soon, so Bye! Li Li**


	15. Rings and old friends

**Sorry, sorry, I am not getting any better about updating, but here's the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Klaus sat on the couch in the living room, reading a new book about how to construct a airplane engine, when Isadora came down. Klaus looked up at her to see her face beaming.

Klaus waited for her to say something, but she just stood there smiling at him, with her eyes full of anticipation.

After a couple minutes Klaus went back to his reading, but Isadora still stood there, smiling at him.

Finally Klaus couldn't stand it anymore. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Isadora shook her head, sighed dreamily, then spun around and went into the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Klaus, who just went back to reading.

Later that day, Klaus went up to his room after dinner. Isadora had smiled at him all day long, making him wonder what he had done to make her so happy. He decided to just go up to his room and read, but when he got there, he found his dresser drawer slightly open, not shut tight like he had left it.

Well, obviously he was a little confused about who would be going through his drawer, so he opened it to find all his clothes were still in there neat piles, however, just as he was about to close the drawer, he saw that something was peaking out from under one of his shirts.

He picked the thing up to find that it was a box. And not just any box. An engagement ring box, with an engagement ring inside also.

Now, this box did not belong to Klaus. He and Isadora had been a couple for a while now, but he was still waiting to see if they were really in love, and besides the fact they were still not quite old enough to get married like Violet and Quigley, so obviously Klaus wouldn't be ring shopping yet, but who else would put the box in his drawer?

Then Klaus suddenly realized something.

Isadora must have gone through his drawer and found the box, so now she thinks that Klaus is going to propose to her! Oh, well that's just perfect. And the ring wasn't even his, so he would have to tell Isadora, which would be awkward, then he would have to find out who owned the ring.

Then the door opened and Duncan came in.

"Oh, hi Klaus. I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, I decided to come up here and relax, but then I found this in my dresser." Klaus held up the box and Duncan's eyes widened.

"You found that in your dresser?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, but it isn't mine. And Isadora must have seen it so now she thinks I'm going to propose to her. Do you know who owns this?"

Duncan started to shake his head, but then he thought for a moment and then sheepishly looked at the floor and nodded. "Yes, I do know who owns it. It's mine."

Klaus's eyes widened. "Yours? But how? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Well, see, I don't. But my mom gave that to me when she was alive, saying that when I met the right women I could give that to her. But Quigley and Isadora don't know that I have it, and I don't want them to find out because then they'll get mad at me for never telling them about."

"So why didn't you tell then about it?" Klaus asked.

"Because" Duncan answered. "It was supposed to be for Quigley, but then mom decided to give it to me instead, for some reason, and she never told Quigley. Quigley thinks that it burned down with the house, and I could never get the courage to tell him that mom gave it to me instead of him. So please Klaus, don't tell anyone. I really don't want Quigley to be angry at me"

Klaus sighed. "No, I won't tell anyone. But you have to take this ring and hide it someplace else, away form my stuff, and then you have to help me figure out an excuse for Isadora."

Duncan nodded, then took the box, and they both went down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the living room talking.

When Klaus came down, Isadora jumped up, smiling as usual, and gave him a song.

Klaus looked at Duncan, who nodded.

"Um, Isadora." Klaus said.

"Yes, Klaus?" Isadora replied, smiling.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, see" Just then, the door bell rang.

Klaus sighed and headed to the door, with Duncan following.

When they opened the door, Klaus's heart stopped beating, for standing there was a girl that Klaus never thought he would see again. From her curly glasses, to 'the complete guide to eatable mushrooms' sticking out from her bag she was hard not to recognize.

"Hello Klaus."

**Well, I guess you all know whom I am talking about. As I said in the last chapter things were about to get weird, and now things are really going to get complicated. PLEASE REVIEW so I know that you all like this stuff. Till next chapter, BYE! Li Li**


	16. Visiting old friends

**Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Klaus continued to stare at the girl.

"Hi." Klaus said to Fiona

Fiona smiled, and said. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Someone behind Klaus said. Klaus turned to give Duncan a look, but Duncan was to busy leading Fiona into the living room.

When Sunny and Violet saw her, their jaws dropped to the floor, and Violet gave Klaus a look, which he just shrugged.

"Hi." Duncan was saying. "My name is Duncan, and these are my siblings Quigley and Isadora."

Isadora and Quigley greeted Fiona, while the Baudelaires just continued to stare at Fiona.

"And I guess you know Klaus already, but these are his sisters Violet and Sunny."

"Yes." Fiona answered. "I know all of them. I helped them out once."

"What are you doing here, Fiona?" Violet asked.

"I just wanted to come and visit you all. I was able to find out where you guys' were all living now, so my brother and I drove over here to see you all."

"Your brother?" Violet asked.

Just then, the one and only hook-handed man walked in, holding two suitcases.

The hook-handed man set the bags down and then just watched every one's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, he's your brother?" Quigley asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yes, we have been separated for years now, but I was finally able to get back together with him, so we have been traveling around the county visiting places."

"What kind of places?" Isadora asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

Fiona gave Isadora a look. "Normal places, like national parks and museums. So." Fiona set her bag down. "I was hoping that you all would let my brother and me stay here for a couple days until while we get up to date with each other."

Klaus was about to object when Duncan spoke up. "Of course you can. We have extra rooms you and your brother can stay in, and besides, your Klaus's friend, we don't want to keep you guys from visiting together."

Again, Klaus was going to object to that, but Fiona spoke. "Why thank you, you are very kind. My brother and I won't be any trouble whatsoever, we promise."

"Great, then follow me." Duncan led the two upstairs, while Isadora turned to Klaus.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, nothing, nothing that can't wait."

Isadora gave him a funny look, but then went upstairs to her room.

Klaus sighed, but then followed her so he could go to his room and get some rest.

Quigley turned to Sunny and Violet. "Didn't you tell me about a girl named Fiona who broke Klaus's heart?"

Violet nodded. "Yes, and that was the very same girl. I hope Fiona doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve, not when Klaus and Isadora have had such a good relationship."

Quigley shrugged, then they all went to bed.

**Yeah, really short chapter, but I had to post something, and I didn't know what else to write, so PLEASE REVIEW, thanks! Li Li**


	17. The talk

**Hi again!!!!!! I hope you all like this chapter, it's short, so ENJOY!**

Klaus stood in front of the fridge, trying to figure out what to eat, since Sunny was helping Violet organize her room so Quigley could move in, thus Sunny was unable to cook breakfast.

Klaus finally spotted some eggs and sausages, so he grabbed them and headed to the stove, but just before he reached it, a voice behind him said, "You know, toast would be really good with that."

Klaus spun around and almost dropped his food. Fiona was leaning against the doorframe, grinning at him.

"Good morning." She said.

Klaus just nodded, then turned back to the stove, hoping that she would leave.

But she didn't.

Fiona left her place against the doorframe and came up beside Klaus. "You can't avoid me forever, Klaus. You're going to have to talk to me at some point."

Klaus sighed then turned to her. "Okay, let's talk. How about we begin with when you kissed me, but then decided to stay on the ship with your brother."

"Oh, come on Klaus, the kiss wasn't that important."

"Oh really? Then why did you kiss me in the first place?"

Fiona sighed, and leaned against the counter. "I kissed you because I felt sorry for not going with you, and I wanted to give you something to remember me by, so, I decided a kiss would do it, and look, you haven't forgotten me, so it worked."

Klaus stared at her. "So, there was no feeling behind the kiss? You just kissed me so I wouldn't forget you, not because you really liked me?"

"Well, I did kiss you because I liked you, but nothing more, besides, we were young, it wouldn't have mattered if I had deep feelings for you, neither of us had ever liked anyone like that, so we didn't know what we were doing."

"Well, no matter how young we were, I was still hurt when you kissed me, and I haven't forgotten it since then."

Fiona watched Klaus as he cracked some eggs and began to cook the sausages. "You know, Klaus, we could start over, you and me, start pursuing a real relationship, minus us being on a submarine and Count Olaf interfering."

Klaus almost dropped a piece of sausage when she said that. "What? Listen Fiona, I'm going out with Isadora, and I really like her, so it wouldn't work out between us, okay?"

Fiona stared at Klaus a moment before she said, "Well, no offense, but Isadora isn't that great of a girl, but if that's what you want, then fine, I guess I'll just leave you alone."

Fiona stepped past Klaus and left the kitchen.

When she left, Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, but then he got a bad feeling that Fiona wouldn't just leave it at that, and he felt as though she would be doing something to make him leave Isadora and date her.

Klaus gulped, but then turned back to his food, hoping that whatever Fiona did, it wouldn't be too bad.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, short chapter, but i wanted to update today, so I just thought of this. Well, REVIEW!!! Thanks! Li Li**


	18. Confrontation

**I am so SSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I know that it has been almost TWO weeks since I last updated, so I'm not going to give an excuse, but I hope you all like this chapter, so ENJOY!**

Isadora sat in the living room, writing poetry. As she sat there, she began to think about her relationship with Klaus.

She had not gotten to talk to Klaus much since Fiona arrived.

Isadora glared as she thought about Fiona.

She seemed nice, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that Fiona was here for more then just visiting old friends.

Isadora shook her head and cleared her mind of all thoughts of Fiona, and focused on her poem.

But, just as she was settling down, Fiona decided to come down stairs and into the living room.

"Well, hello Isadora." Fiona said, taking a seat beside her.

"Um, hello." Isadora answered, not looking up from her notebook.

Fiona watched Isadora, who was hoping that she would leave, for a few moments before she spoke again. "You know, it's been really nice to see the Baudelaires again, it's been a long time."

Isadora grunted in reply, but still tried to focus on her poem.

Fiona continued. "It has been especially nice to see Klaus again, I mean, with us being a couple and all."

Isadora's hand stopped moving across the page and she turned her head to look as Fiona. "What are you talking about? You and Klaus are not a couple, at least not anymore. Klaus is my boyfriend."

Fiona smirked a little. "Oh, really? Well then, why did Klaus ask to eat dinner with me tomorrow night, hmm?"

Isadora was surprised at this, but she said. "Well, Klaus must be trying to make you feel comfortable here, so, he wanted to take you to dinner and show you the city, like a good friend would do."

"Oh, your right, Klaus is a good friend." Isadora smiled. "However," Fiona continued, "Klaus and I want to be more then just good friends, in fact, I think that we might actually become a real couple soon."

Isadora was about to say something to deny this, but Fiona interrupted her. "But don't worry, Isadora, I bet you and Klaus will still be 'good friends', but it's just that me and Klaus spent a lot of time on that submarine getting to know each other, but after I had to leave because of my brother, Klaus must have dated you to help with the pain, cause I don't see any other reason a guy like Klaus would ever in a million years go out with some girl like you."

Isadora stared at Fiona in shock, but hen glared at her. "You are so wrong. Klaus would never do anything like that, that is so not him. I just think that you're jealous that when you left Klaus he found another girl and left you in the dust."

"Well, whatever you think, Klaus has still been hanging out with me a lot lately, and I don't think that it's because he wants me to see the city." Fiona replied calmly, before giving Isadora a small smirk and leaving.

Isadora just sat on the couch for a long time after Fiona left, thinking about what she said.

Isadora knew deep inside that Klaus was not that type of guy, but the doubts crept into her mind, reminding her that she had net spoken to or hardly seen Klaus in the past couple of days, so she really did have no idea what he was doing.

Isadora felt a tear escape her eye, so she just ran up to her bedroom, where she spent the rest of the afternoon weeping.

**Short and sad, sorry, but again, nothing came to mind, just this, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Li Li**


	19. The talk, and dinner plans

**SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!**

Duncan sat on the stage in the backyard, reading the newspaper. The reason that he was reading it outside was because things were getting heated inside between Isadora, Fiona, and Klaus, who was just trying to keep both girls happy, but not succeeding at all.

Duncan kept to himself most of the time, since Violet and Quigley were both at work most of the day, and Sunny stayed in the kitchen with Viper to avoid everything, so Duncan tried to stay outside a lot.

What Duncan didn't understand was why Fiona was bugging Klaus now. He had a feeling that Fiona didn't really love Klaus, she just wanted to try to win him back just because, and that bugged Duncan, especially since Fiona was hurting Isadora to do it.

Duncan shook his head and went back to reading. Klaus would just have to solve this problem on his own.

After a bit, Duncan heard someone come out of the house and head his way, but he didn't look up, it was probably Quigley back from work.

"Hi," Said none other then Fiona herself.

Duncan looked up at her, and said. "Hi."

"Can I sit down?" Fiona asked.

"Sure." Duncan answered, not really knowing what to say to the girl his best friend and his sister hated.

Fiona sat down, and then they just both sat in silence, with Duncan trying to read his newspaper, but not doing to good of a job at it.

Finally, Fiona spoke up. "So, you must be happy to be with your family again together after the fire."

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, it was tough for a while, but at least Isadora and I had each other before we found Quigley again."

Fiona looked over at him. "Yeah, I totally understand, I used to miss my brother a lot, but now that I am with him again, life seems more bearable."

Duncan nodded, but didn't answer.

Finally, Duncan spoke up again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Fiona nodded.

Duncan took a deep breath then said. "Why do you have to bug my sister and Klaus so much? Why can't you just accept that Klaus likes Isadora more then you, and that you re never going to be his girlfriend again."

Fiona stared at Duncan for a moment before answering. "I know all that, I just wanted to visit old friends, and then maybe show Klaus that I'm not a jerk." Fiona sighed. "I guess I'm not doing too good of a job, am I?"

Duncan shook his head, and Fiona sighed again. "Yeah, I know that I am being really mean to Isadora and all, but it seems that all my life things that I love have been taken away from me, first my parents, then my brother, then my first friends, so I envy Isadora. She has two wonderful brothers, friends who love her, and Klaus, who really wants to do anything for her. I guess I never had that before, so I wanted revenge against Isadora when I met her."

Fiona looked over at Duncan. "You must think that I am the most horrible person in the world right now."

Duncan thought about what she had said for a while, then answered. "No, Count Olaf was the most horrible person I have ever met, you are just a normal girl who gets jealous of people sometimes. What you need to do is try to make amends with Klaus, so at least you two can get on a friendship level again, and then you really need to apologize to Isadora. I don't really know all that has passed between you two, but I heard her crying yesterday up in her bedroom, so it must have been pretty bad."

Fiona cringed. "Yeah, I have been pretty horrible to her. I guess you're right, I should apologize to everyone, at least then you all won't totally hate me as much."

Duncan nodded, then they just sat in silence again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like before.

Duncan suddenly had the most bizarre, insane, crazy, nut job idea he had ever had.

Duncan said. "Would you like to, um, go to lunch with me sometime?"

Fiona looked at Duncan like he was nuts, but then thought about it, and said. "That would be cool."

Duncan smiled. "Great, how about tomorrow? I know this nice café near here that has the best soups in the world, right next to Sunny's of course."

Fiona agreed, so the date was set, which would add a spin on things that many people would not have thought of ( Except me the writer!)

**How did you all like this chapter?????????? Sorry again for not updating in FOREVER, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	20. Suspicion

**WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER, AUTHOR APOLOGIZES!**

Violet stared out the front window, thinking about things.

It had now been two months since Fiona and her brother had come to visit and things had been strange ever since.

First, Fiona came and started to flirt with Klaus, trying to win him back. And she was also very mean to Isadora, telling her that Klaus didn't really like her and that Klaus was crazy to date her. But then, about a month and a half ago, Fiona suddenly had a change of heart. She apologized to Klaus and Isadora for acting like a jerk, and started to actually become friends with Klaus again, but nothing more then that.

But, to top of the freak show, Fiona and Duncan was always missing!

At first, Violet just assumed that they both were doing things alone, but then she saw them sitting at a diner eating, talking and laughing, but then they both said that they didn't go there and that they were doing separate things that day.

Violet had the feeling that Duncan and Fiona were up to something, but no one believed her, not even Quigley!

So, that was what Violet was thinking as she stared out the window, when suddenly Violet noticed Duncan strolling down the street, with none other then Fiona herself right beside him. Now, Duncan had said that he was going downtown to buy the latest newspaper, and Fiona had said that she was going to go and spend the day at the library looking up new books on mushrooms, but neither of them was supposed to be home this early.

Violet continued to watch them, until Duncan suddenly leaned over and kissed Fiona!

They stayed kissing until Fiona started walking up the sidewalk again, with Duncan close behind.

Violet's mouth almost hit the floor.

Since when did Duncan kiss Fiona?

Just as Duncan was about to open the front door, Violet turned and ran up to her bedroom, where she sat on her bed.

The only reasonable explanation for Duncan kissing Fiona was the most unlikely one: They were dating.

Now, Violet thought that this was insane, but there was no other explanation that seemed reasonablely possible.

Violet was still sitting on her bed, thinking this over, when Quigley came in.

"Oh, good, Violet you're here. Klaus and Isadora have an announcement to make, so you need to come down to the living room."

Violet nodded. "Okay." Then followed Quigley down to the living room.

**Yes, short chapter, I know, but I needed to update this story, and this was all that I could think of, so there. PLEASE REVIEW, and until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. WOW! Twenty chapters! I think that this is the longest story of all my stories so far, sorry that the chapter itself isn't that great, but hey, at least I updated sooner then two months from now.**


	21. An annoucement

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD! Enjoy!**

Violet followed Quigley into the living room where Klaus and Isadora stood in front of Duncan, Sunny, Fiona, Viper, and Fiona's brother.

Violet sat with Quigley and waited to hear the announcement.

Klaus and Isadora looked at each other, then Klaus said. "Hi everyone. The reason that Isadora and I called you all here is because we have an announcement to make." Klaus paused and looked at Isadora.

Isadora smiled and said. "Klaus and I are getting married!"

A long silence hit the room as everyone absorbed this news.

Finally, Violet jumped up and hugged Isadora. "I am so happy for you two! This is the best thing that could have happened!"

Quigley and Duncan also stood up and hugged Isadora, then shaking Klaus's hand.

"Congrats to you both." Quigley said. "We have all been waiting forever for you two to get engaged, and now you are!"

"Yeah, welcome to the family Klaus." Duncan said.

After everyone had congratulated Klaus and Isadora, even getting a handshake from Fiona, the rest of the day was spent planning the extremely simple, and cheap wedding.

They all decided that it would be like Quigley and Violet's, except that Isadora wanted to wear Violet's dress instead of buying a new one.

The wedding was set for three days from then, and when the day finally arrived, Klaus was almost a complete nervous wresk, getting a lot of reassures from Quigley, Duncan, Sunny, even Viper gave him a couple of reassuring rubs on the leg.

When the moment finally came, all of Klaus's worries went away, for Isadora looked absolutely stunning in Violet's dress.

They said their vows, and then Klaus and Isadora spent their honeymoon up in a separate bedroom of the house that nobody used, and great start to their new lives together.

But, something that nobody would ever have seen coming was about to happen.

**Yeah, Yeah, I know, REALLY a short chapter, right? But I had to get this part out of the way, and I needed to update, so there. Please review, THANKS!!!!! Li Li**

**P.S. WOW, I think that this is my longest story ever!!! COOL! I'm surprised that I hung in this long.**


	22. Weddings and visitors

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY !!!!!!!!!!! I am SO bad at updating (grrrr :(.**

**Any ways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you all for still reading this, it keeps me going! ENJOY!**

Fiona and Duncan stood up at the table after everyone had finished dinner.

"Fiona and I have an announcement." Duncan announced.

Everyone looked up at them and waited.

Fiona took a deep breath and said. "We're going to get married!"

After a shocked silence, excitement came over everyone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you two!" Violet said joyfully, giving them a hug.

"Yeah, I can't believe that my brother is getting married already." Said Quigley.

Even Fiona's brother, who normally just kept to himself, polishing his hooks, gave his little sister a hug and said that he was happy for them.

The next couple of days was spent planning, then everyone gathered at the same church for a third time to watch Fiona and Duncan get married, and afterwards, they both went on their honeymoon.

* * *

After the excitement of another wedding, and when Fiona and Duncan came back, life settled down again. Things began to settle into a routine, which after everything everyone had been through was a welcome sight.

Duncan took up a job as a junior reporter at a newspaper, normally just covering small stuff, but it gave him huge pride to see his name finally in print.

Fiona began to research the various species of mushrooms that grew in the backyard, identifying some that were deadly and some that were just pretty.

Violet was finally able to spend her day inventing things, after she got back from work, and she was working on an automatic dust cleaner, that could dust a surface off after a certain amount of dust collected.

Quigley began to plan a trip around the world, although it would be a while before he could go, but he knew exactly where he would go, what he would do, and when he would arrive at certain places.

Sunny put all her effort into her cooking, learning new recipes every day, with Viper right next to her.

Klaus began to collect cheap, used books for his own library. It was tiny compared to his old home's library, but it was growing.

Isadora added her own books of poetry to the library, and she spent most of her time writing and studying the works of other great poets.

Fiona's brother took up landscaping, since his hooks made good tools, and, with Sunny occasionally helping him, he began to turn the front and back yards into an oasis.

* * *

One evening, one month after Fiona and Duncan came back from their honeymoon, the doorbell rang. Everyone got up to see who it was, expecting Mr. Poe, but, when they opened the door, they found not Mr. Poe but the man who had ruined and haunted the lives of both the Quagmires and the Baudelaires.

"Hello, orphans."

**SUSPENSE!! Although, I bet you all know who it is (obviously) but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS!!! Li Li**


	23. The End

**Okay, everybody, this is the last chapter!!!!! (tears well up in eyes) ENJOY! **

The Quagmires and the Baudelaires starred at the man in front of them, Count Olaf.

Count Olaf grinned at them. "Well, I am glad that you are all still alive, unfortunately. May I come in?"

Before anyone could say anything, he pushed past everyone and into the house. "Well, I see that you have all done some redecorating, although it is all quite ugly really, you should hire a designer to help. Oh well, I guess I will have to redecorate and fix all of your mistakes."

Violet finally found her voice and said. "What are you doing here?"

Count Olaf turned to her and gave her his famous cruel smile. "Well, my dear, I do believe that I am still your guardian, all of your guardians. And this is still my home, so unless you want me to kick you all out, I would suggest that you start calling me by my proper title, Count."

Klaus glared at him. "Well, Count, this house no longer belongs to you, it belongs to Violet and Quigley. They are also our guardians, so you are out of a job."

Now it was Count Olaf's turn to glare. "Well, bookworm, who would be your guardian if Violet and Quigley were to die, hmm?" Klaus's eyes widened. "That's right, me. So, if you don't want to join them in their grave, shut your mouth."

Count Olaf turned around and spotted Fiona. "Well, well, if it isn't mushroom girl. I haven't seen you since you and your brother snuck away when we were at that gas station in L.A. I must say, you don't look any better then when you left. Now, move it so I can go upstairs and call Mr. Poe to talk about guardianship."

Fiona stood her ground.

Count Olaf tried to shove her out of the way, but Klaus grabbed his arm to keep him from hurting her, so Count Olaf hit him instead.

"Annoying brat, none of you have changed one bit since I left. Teach me to leave you alone for a long time."

As Klaus hit the floor, Count Olaf turned back to Fiona, who still hadn't moved. "Well, if you aren't going to move on your own, then I guess I will have to give you reason to move."

Count Olaf reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Fiona. "Now, move or I'll shoot."

Fiona still didn't move, however she kept her eye on the gun.

Count Olaf thought for a moment. "You know what? I don't have any custody over you, so why should I keep you alive."

Count Olaf chocked the gun and pointed it at Fiona.

But, just as he was about to pull the trigger, something hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

Now, everyone in the room had been watching Count Olaf, so they were shocked to see the hook-handed man with his arm above Count Olaf, ready to strike again if necessary.

Everyone's mouth hung open.

The man spoke. "Anyone who messes with my sister has to go through me first."

Fiona gave her brother a hug as Isadora got the phone and called 911 and Mr. Poe with the news. When the police arrived, the orphans watched as the man that had ruined their lives get what he deserved, life in prison, which he got after a jury decided, as for once the smart adults, that Count Olaf was guilty on all his charges.

The children were all very happy as they left the courthouse, now ready for whatever the world could throw at them.

* * *

Well, the world didn't throw them much of anything, well, at least nothing that matched Count Olaf.

After Count Olaf was thrown in jail, Isadora, Violet and Fiona all discovered they were pregnant. After 9 interesting months, Violet gave birth to a little girl, Sophie, Fiona gave birth to a little boy, named Joey, and Isadora gave birth to twins, a boy named Sammy and a girl named Susy.

When Violet and Quigley turned 18, they both inherited their fortunes, which they used to fix up their home, adding on plenty of space.

Violet and Quigley had two more children, Mark and Harriet, or Hatty as they nicknamed her.

Klaus and Isadora didn't have any more kids after the twins, but they did babysit a lot.

Duncan and Fiona had another child, a little girl they named Rosie.

Violet became a famous inventor, simplifying many peoples lives with her inventions. She especially became famous for her automatic hair styler, used in salons across the world.

Quigley finally was able to travel around the world, using his map skills a lot. He was actually able to use his map skills to discover where an ocean liner sunk, which was carrying 100 million dollars worth of antiques, including famous paintings that were never known before.

Klaus was able to get a job as the head librarian of a famous library, even writing a couple books himself.

Isadora's poetry earned worldwide acclaim, earning her many awards and bestsellers.

Fiona discovered, after much research, a new type of mushroom, which was used to find a cure for the common cold, which was named after her.

Duncan became a top reporter, covering top stories around the world, and he eventually became the editor of his own newspaper, which became the most read newspaper in the U.S.

Sunny enjoyed cooking in her kitchen in her early years, but she was able to go to culinary school when she was only 16. After she graduated, she opened her own restaurant, which became a five-star, world class restaurant, earning her awards and great reviews.

Sunny met her husband, David, at a tooth convention, because he was a dentist himself. After 6 months of dating, Sunny and David got married and had three kids: Two girls, Joy and Hope, and one boy, David junior. After having children, Sunny wrote five cook books, which all became bestsellers.

* * *

As you can see, even the unluckiest children can have their dream lives, which they did, and so did their children, but that is another story.

I am sorry that I had to tell you all the hardship they had to go through, but if I didn't, then it would have been a short story.

Until I try to pen another tale, the humble author.

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOW! This is the first story I ever put on fan fiction, and now it's finished! It seems like just yesterday I was posting the fist chapter, hmmmmmmmm. Okay, now to thank all my reviewers who have been with me through all the ups and downs of this story, through the times I updated on schedule, and the times I didn't update for weeks, here's a big THANKS!!!**

**Rock Not War**: Thank you for being my first reviewer! You earn the **First Reviewer** prize!

**Dizzy Izzy**: Thank you for your two reviews!!

**laughingcity15**: Thank you for your one review!

**nobody no one dead account**: Thanks for the input, and I do think I fixed those problems. And yes, I did like that part too.

**danceee15**: Short review, but a review none the less.

**Everhopeful 83**: Thank you for that sweet review.

**Spymaster E**: I thank you for you 5 reviews, and I hope that I fixed some of those problems back then that you mentioned. Thanks for the help!

**Zavi**: Oh My Gosh, I loved your review!!!!!!! It was a WONDERFUL critique, and I loved how into detail you went!!! You earned my **Best Review** award!!!!!

**Second daughter of Eve**: WOW! 12 reviews!!! That's a lot. Thank you for each and every single one of them!!! You earned my **Most Reviews** award!

**Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show**: You have a long name, but thank you for your two sweet reviews.

**hippychick21**: One review, but I'll take it.

**Cyira Ashral and Sakura Irving**: I don't know if you are just one person or really two, but whoever sent me your review, THANKS!

**Lissie 66**: Sorry about your errors, but this is how I wanted it, so sorry if you didn't like it.

**ikffoy**: I have no idea what your name means, but thank you for your 5 reviews!!!!!!

**xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox**: It took me forever to type your name, but thank you for the 3 reviews!!!

**blackpaw**: I am glad that you liked my story, and thank you for the 2 reviews!!!

**native-kitten**: Thank you for your one really nice review!

**Violet S. Rose**: I like your name and your one review!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: Your name is really COOL! Thanks for the one review!

**Savior Elemental**: And last, but not least, thank you for your one review!!!!!!!

**Well, again, THANKS to all my reviewers, and I probably won't be writing in the Series of Unfortunate Events category anytime soon, but maybe you will all check out my other stories!! Until I write again, Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl.**


End file.
